super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sol Tyrannus
Premise Characters * Galaxy League ** Commander Valis: Leader of an expedition to find and capture the Tech Collector. ** League Heavy Troopers: Soldiers in White and Black armor. * Tech Collector: The sole inhabitant of the planet, is believed to hold knowledge of the secrets of the Mechanoids. Story Part 1 The ship exited hyperspace, a large rectangular vessel with a barrel shaped head and a cluster of nacelles on the back. The grey vessel had its name written on the side in the form of alien characters that translated to 'The Valiant'. On board were humanoids, in grey military uniforms, with black epaulets on their shoulders. They had buttons and bars on their collars to show their rank, and often wore grey military styles hats. "We've arrived commander..." said one of the minor officers. "I can see that..." said a commander, a pale skin woman with grey eyes, and white hair, tied back into a bun hidden under her hat. "Prepare the ship for a landing party as soon as the sensors find our target." "Will all due respect ma'am, do you really think he's out here? It's a dead system, in a dead sector..." "Where better to hide? The collector of technology in the ashes of a robot empire." She smirked "Ready the transports, Lt. Val, you are in charge until I get back!" "Ma'am...?" "The capture of the Tech Collector is the acquisition of a trove of technology and secrets. If you want something done, you do it yourself...!" "Are such secrets worth the risk, that planet's readings make no sense!" "Secrets; like what became of the mechanoids, where did they go, when are they coming back, what force are they bringing?! These are things we needs to know, and he is the best source for an answer." "Negative on life signs..." said an operator "However, the sensors are detecting a technology, not a lot, but there may be a ship, or a settlement down there." "Then we know where to go." The shuttles departed the large starcraft to flow down to the brown grey planet. The shuttles were dark shaped structures, with numerous engine pods on the back. Inside the troopers were ready with their grey and white power armor, and their blaster rifles. Even their commander wore the armor, but instead of a proper helmet, her was a transparent dome face as the armor was custom. Instead of a rifle, she was armed with a blaster pistol of a much different design, of course it was a disruptor. While disruptors and blasters both fired 'energy bullets', a disruptor their effects were different enough to warrant the differentiation. The turbulence of atmospheric entry rocked the inside of the shuttles, and soon enough they were on the surface, a world of rocky mountains, valleys drowned in the mist. The shuttles landed on struts, long telescopic legs in groups of three while the doors opened and stairs folded out. The three shuttles parked themselves atop a tall hill "Look alive everyone...!' said the commander, her voice muffled by her helmet but echoed through the communications link "We've been unable to identify this fog, it's composition, it elements, but what we do know is that it muffles communication. Without the shuttles as a relay we cannot reach the ship, and don't expect us to-" She paused when she noticed the shadow in the mist, a very large shadow, monolithic and forever in the distance. "What is that...?" One of the troopers ran forward and took out a device. It was box shaped, with cylinders on the top going up and down, as the small screen on it gave readings. "Unknown, the scanners can't get through this fog...wait...I'm starting to get something...a...bio reaction...from something 'that' big...?! That's impossible..." "Tell him that..." the trooper looked up to see that his CO and fellow troopers had aimed their weapon, after all, it had started getting darker, and bigger, and soon enough it stepped out of the mist. The creature was massive, some twenty, thirty feet tall and at least forty feet long, from head to tail. Its face was a monstrous thing, with large tusks, scales, and wild fur, while its back was a turtle shell covered in volcanoes. It marched and the ground trembled now, as if it only now noticed the beast's weight. On instinct, in fear, the troopers opened fire, shooting bolts of condensed plasma into the beast's face. It cringed in pain, it roared in anger, and then it stood up on its hind quarters, stretched forward and slammed down in front of them, shattering the hillside. She awoke to the sound of grunts, and roars, some beastlial, some sounded mechanical. She stirred due to the tremors of giants grappling. These sounds and feelings were the impetus for her mind to awaken from its sleep. The first thing she saw upon waking up, was the blood on the inside of her helmet. She could still feel it running down her chin. There was a boulder on top of her, and probably would've crushed her if not for her armor, but as she looked around, she could tell that her men were not so lucky. Before she had time to mourn, or care, her attention was pulled to the side, where she saw the monster that had done this, fighting, a giant, a robotic giant, with cylinder shaped limbs, and large towers for shoulders. It was mostly white, with sides of blue and glowing lines of red. It engaged in fisticuffs with the beast, its massive fists crashing into the beast's face. The beast stumbled back, and fired its back spikes as missiles, exploding as such upon impact. The metal giant took the force of the attack, then clenched its fist, coating it in a sparkling white energy which it used to punch to monster. The beast was knocked back and onto its side, unconscious and the giant stood up straight and turned towards the commander, staring with with red optics. It was then the commander realized what this was. "A mechanoid..." she mused out loud, in horror and shock and as her rattled brain finally put two and two together. It was walking towards her, she looked about for a weapon, her disruptor, it was gone. She noticed a blaster held by a disembodied arm. Her suit's motors screeched as she pushed the boulder of her lower half and crawled towards the weapon grabbing it and turning around. The giant was now looking down at her. It's eyes were cold and the rest of its face with a mouth plate, while its helmet was somewhat triangular from above but had a boxy look from her worm's-eye-view. She fired, red bolts shot out towards it and...did nothing. The plasma diffused against its metal skin, its thick armor plating, leaving only scorch marks that were clearly no deeper an effect than appearance as the machine did respond. Then its eyes glowed, turning blue and releasing a bright light. It was over, her journey was over as it had begun, for she had heard the stories about their eyes beams. Everything went dark. The commander awoke in a cave. It was large enough to fit maybe a shuttle, and no more. There was water dripping on the other side, and the slender entrance showed nothing but grey fog. She noticed that her suit was gone, she was in her grey tank top, and black under garments, and bandages. Her arms, her head, her feet, they had wrappings on them and the stink of some primitive medicinal remedy. She looked around confused, only to see him, next to her suit. He sat on a small rock, tending to a small bonfire. He was a stranger wearing a large green jacket, with a yellow shirt, and brown baggy pants with leather boots that were clearly not the same model, or even size. His hair was messy, and he carried a large camping bag, almost his size, stuffed with junk, most of it technological scraps. His skin was partially tan, and clearly covered in a layer of dirt and dust. His eyes were golden, his messy, wild hair, was silver, with remnants of red here and there, yet, despite his hair, he looked young. He could be possibly anywhere between thirteen to sixteen. "You..." she said weakly, as she struggled to get up "You're the tech collector..." Part 2 "I have never really liked that name..." said the strange "Then again, it does make interactions much easier..." "Really..." she said limping over towards him "Then what is your name..." He paused looked, clearly thinking about something then went back to tending the fire. "I suppose 'Tech Collector' will have to do, how about 'Tekkie'." "How about no. Look where is your ship...?" "Why do you need a ship...?" he asked. "To get of this planet! We need to leave before those beasts find us!" "Those 'beasts', the 'Kaiju' are attracted to civilization, to technology, to people. Such as three large shuttles, several squads of Galaxy League Troopers, com-systems and the works. I'm surprised only one of them showed up to squash you and your friends, 'how lucky'." "Do, not mock my men..!" she growled. "Very well..." he said with little concern. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bar shaped object wrapped in plastic. He threw it to her and she immediately recognized it to be a nutrient bar. "Don't you have anything better to eat...?" "Yes, but I like not attracting them with an active power source. Hence why your suit is turned off, and your wounds are being healed by a poultice, not medi-gel, or nanites." "You know a lot of about them..." she said sitting down, crossing her legs and leaning over. "I've been here long enough, I should know something about them. However, I don't know why you bothered to come here..." "We came here for you!" "I am typically just a means to an end. People search me out to get information, data, technology, usually in the form of weapons." "We need to know about the mechanoids..." "They're gone, what else is there to know...?" "When are they coming, back, what numbers can we expect, where did they come from in the first place?!" "They are not coming back, they are not coming back, and you would not believe that story even if I told you." "Try me..." He looked at her and her angry, defiant face. "Long ago a race of highly advance beings warred with eldritch monsters, using giant robotic vessels to contain their energy forms and focus their powers in a war that scarred this section of space. Created during this conflict were helper drones, who were left behind when the conflict was over, forgotten, abandoned. So they advance and developed into the myriad of Mechanoid species that eventually formed the Chromium Commonwealth and you know the rest of the story." "...Seriously..." she said with a look of disbelief. "I told you..." "You told me nonsense...Who would believe...'eldritch monsters'?!" "Do take note that we are on a planet inhabited primarily by giant monsters..." She was silent. "Okay, but this is an anomaly!" "Is it now?" "Yes...!" "Well, you're not wrong, but you're not correct in the way you suspect. This world is 'different', and as such it, can be considered an 'anomaly'...but it is not unique among the stars." "We have never seen a world like this before...!" "Such worlds as this have a knack for going unnoticed." "Right, wait, NO! The mechanoids, where are the mechanoids?!" He paused and looked at her again. "In another galaxy..." She was silent for a moment. "You can't be serious..." "Oh I am, the Mechanoids have come to the conclusion they don't want to share a galaxy with you lot, so they left..." "You speak as if we're the problem, we didn't start that we, didn't go on a crusade to eradicate all organic life...!" "You lot have a way of twisting the truth..." "Don't talk as if you were there...!" "I was there..." "Impossible, you would have to be..." "What is my species...?" "What...?" "My species, what is it...?" "You're obviously a basik..." "My eyes and hair color are inherently different." "Cybernetics, dye..." he smirked. "You really don't like to acknowledge anything, beyond your world view, huh, ironic considering where we are..." "What does that mean...?" "I sense your mind is too...small for me to even bother explaining." She glared at him. "Listen here, the Galaxy League just sent a military escort to find you and return you to civilized space, so you can help it with its mission of protecting sentient life, and you sit here like that is...is..." "Trivial...?" she stood up, in protest to his tone. "Yes...!" "Darling..." "Don't call me 'darling'...!" "Very well, 'child', in case you haven't noticed, I am very much...not interested in the galaxy's everyday." She growled. "As a citizen of this galaxy, the responsibility falls upon you to help protect all organic life!" He sighed. "I would say, spare me the spin, but it appears to be dogma for you. I am no 'citizen' of the galaxy, I am a hermit, sometimes a nomad, who choses to spend his time on a planet of monsters than in the company of sentients...because at least the kaiju leave me alone!" She was taken back by his outburst and simply sat down. "Now eat your nutrient bar and leave me in peace, I'll find a way for you off planet tomorrow." "Why tomorrow, why not now...?!" "My word you're impatient...and forgetful... Did I not just tell you that these things are attracted to active technology?" "That...makes no sense, it's almost like they were engineered to attack civilization." "Pfft, 'sense' is not a word that matter to them, not in the same way as it does to us." "I don't understand..." "To the surprise of no one, come..." He grabbed his staff, a battle axe, with a cog shaped blade and a missing icon. The shaft was metal, with an attached grip, and a cluster of boxes and devices opposite the axe, all connected by wires. He used it as a walking stick, heading towards the mouth of the cave. Part 3 "Stick your hand in there...?" he said at the edge of the cliff. "What is it...?" "What does it look like..?" "Mist, fog..." "Yet your sensors can't pierce it. Have you tried touching it?" "Not without..." she suddenly remembered her suit was missing. "Considering that you haven't caught a fever, a cold, nor have your lungs begun to drown in your own blood, I can say it's safe, now touch it..." She took a deep breath and placed her hand into the mist, only for it turn black, like a shadow with depth. Immediately she pulled it back. "What?!" "Don't shout, your voice carries, that's one rule the mist doesn't seem to ignore for some reason..." he said rolling his eyes, but clearly not at her. He walked back into the cave and she followed. "What was that?" "Of the many worlds I have encountered, there are so many names for it, for the umbrella phenomenon this falls under; Phase Theory, Hyperspace, String Theory, etc. I prefer subspace..." "Subspace...?" "Specifically here, It is a field of energy wherein dimensions overlap. This results in the agitation of subatomic particles, which clump together as that 'mist'. An opaque field of space, following alternate rules, hiding what lurks within." "And that is what created those...monsters..." "I prefer 'kaiju'. In its mother tongue it means 'strange' or 'mysterious' beast, and it best fits them, for they were not created by the mist..." She turned towards him and followed. "You speak as if you're familiar with these...things" He stopped and looked back. "I am the 'tech collector' I am familiar with a lot of things most are not." "That doesn't answer my question..." "What is your question, and do come from there..." "Why...?" "They have very good senses, and the wind still blows on this world." She quickly walked away from the edge and back into the cave after him. "They're meat eaters, why stay here?!" "Not all of them eat meat, in fact I don't think they need to eat, not like us, but they are often territorial. Some can get along with others, some cannot. You League fellows should feel right at home." "The league brings peace and prosperity to the galaxy!" "Indeed..." he stopped and turned around "So long as everyone follows the one rule, the 'golden rule'; 'play nice, or we will purge'." "That...we don't...!" "What happened to the Rogan homeworld?' "The Rogan started that conflict...!" "After you established colonies in their sector of space, without consulting them. Or how about the various races and cultures that revolt and rebel because your League tries to shove it propaganda and ideology down their throats." "We are trying to teach peace!" "Your trying to teach obedience." "I cannot believe you are standing here justifying the actions of criminals and traitors!" "Firstly, I am not part of 'your' civilization, and secondly, content populations do not rebel." She was silent after that, with no clue of how to respond. "That...the League is full of 'content population'!" "Perhaps...but it's not a hundred percent as the newscasts would believe. Face it, your government, your nation, your 'tribe', is extreme, it cannot go anywhere and not try to take over, to force itself in...it's like a plague at this point." "The league protects the galaxy!" "From whom? The Cross System Empire is long gone, the Federation and Alliance merged to form your league, there is but the Wild Spaces and their numerous star kingdoms, most of whom, would like to be left alone."Category:SolZen321 Category:Series Category:Sol Tyrannus